cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
CLAWS
134 |totalstrength = 12,229,001 |monthchange = Either , , or |avgstrength = 91,261 |totalnukes = 1,989 |aidslots = 228 / 753 (30.28%) |rank = 3 |score = 55.18 }} CLAWS is a large alliance on the Black, Pink, and Purple Sphere. It was founded on July 13, 2018. CLAWS was formed from a merge of five alliances ( C''' Children of the Morrighan, '''L Last Call, A''' Apocalypse Meow, '''W Alpha Wolves, and S''' Sovereign League of Armed Powers. History On January 30th, 2019, CLAWS became a founding member of the military bloc Roll For Initiative. Charter '''The Charter of CLAWS Preamble: We the nations of CLAWS have come together to benefit from combined governance, guidance, and independence. Governance: CLAWS is led through dual leadership, following the leaders are ministers then deputy positions. Our alliance also has a grand inquisitor who serves as the figurehead of the alliance and will break ties between leadership. CLAWS currently holds 5 senate seats across 3 different team sphere (Black, Pink and Purple). Senators will serve as an advisory council to the alliance and will vote on all team proposals. Membership and Application process: To become a part of CLAWS a nation must join the alliance in-game. Leadership with then reach out to the applicant and begin discussion for membership. If desired the applicants can send a message to a government member requesting their intent to join to speed up the process. It is required that all new member join CLAWS discords server. Applicants must not be engaged in any acts of aggression against another alliance, or considered to be in a state of war with another alliance, or under reparations from any conflict. An applicant that exhibits these qualities will remain pending to the alliance and possible removed. Raiding: Unprovoked attacks or use of spies against a member of another sovereign alliance are strictly prohibited. Any who fail to abide this restriction will be held responsible for any and all reparations due, and may be subjected to retaliatory measures including but not limited to military intervention. Repeated failure to abide this restriction and/or failure to make satisfactory reparations in an acceptable time frame will result in expulsion. Skirmishing against unaligned nations are understood to be performed at one's own risk and peril. One who appears weak may fight back savagely. Above all, it is expected that all members conduct themselves honorably. Bullying, extortion, harassment of any kind are not to be tolerated on either side of the battlefield. Wars and Rogues: If any member of CLAWS receives a conducted spy op, declaration of war, or threats from inside or outside of the alliance they should be reported to a government member as soon as possible. Acts of violets against any member of CLAWS will not be acceptable. Tech Sales and Aiding: All tech deals should be labeled with the reasoning as the deal intended (i.e. 6/100 or 9/200). All deals not clearly labeled will be assumed as a 1:1 deal. If a tech seller is active an is not sending the amount due, please contact leadership to follow-up. Any tech seller that receives a deal while in a government assigned war will accept the deal as war aid. The buyer may or may not be reimbursed through other means, but is the buyers responsibility to check war screens before sending tech deals. All nations if called upon should be willing and able to deliver war aid. If the alliance is in the state of war, all nations should cease tech dealing and provide aid. Grievances and Violations: Disrespect, cowardice and/or fraud in any form will not be tolerated, and offenders will be subjected to punitive action including but not limited to immediate expulsion. A member nation may depart during times of peace if desired, but is expected to repay any loans or grants or tech deals accepted. No member should leave during time of war, when caught penalties/punishment will be applied. If any nation has any complaints with any member of CLAWS a government member should be notified, internal alliance conflicts will not be tolerated. Amending the Charter: Any CLAWS nation can ask for an edit to the charter. Government will then discuss the proposal and deem if it’s a necessary update to the document. Military Blocs Treaties {| class="wikitable sortable" style="width:100%; font-size:85%" ! colspan="5" | Treaties of CLAWS |- ! Treaty ! Type ! Treaty Partner(s) ! Status ! Signed |- |Santa CLAWS is coming to Town https://forums.cybernations.net/topic/131617-santa-claws-is-coming-to-town/ || || New Pacific Order || || July 13, 2018 |- |This Cat has CLAWS https://forums.cybernations.net/topic/131618-this-cat-has-claws/|| || GATO || || July 13, 2018 |- |Untitled|| || Freehold of The Wolves || || July 13, 2018 |- |Hard to Match Knights n Claws|| || The Templar Knights || || August 5, 2018 |- |The Wolves Have Claws too Pact https://forums.cybernations.net/topic/131725-wolves-have-claws-too/|| || Freehold of The Wolves || || September 21, 2018 |- |Dragons have CLAWS https://forums.cybernations.net/topic/131866-dragons-have-claws/|| || Argent || || January 24, 2019 |- |Birds have CLAWS https://forums.cybernations.net/topic/132234-birds-have-claws/|| || Doombird Doomcave || || June 1, 2019